Quando a ultima folha cair
by Kikis
Summary: O que acontece quando um casal esta tirando folhas em pleno outono, mas começa a


Quando a ultima folha cair. 

Era uma manhã de final de outono. As folhas caiam alaranjadas sobre o chão de parques, avenidas, ruas, quintais e também sobre vilas do Japão feudal.

-Por que você fez isso Kagome? 

Uma jovem de cabelo negro segurando uma vasoura velha de madeira e vestindo um uniforme verde, se divertia debochando do garoto de cabeleira prateada e olhos dourados, que estava caído num monte de folhas secas. 

-Ora Inu-Yasha você nunca se divertiu no outono? 

-Pra que? Bah! Só uma mulher burra como você pode se divertir assim. 

O meio-youkai se levantou e brutamente pegou a vassoura de Kagome, ignorando-a, emburrado começou a varrer rápido e atrapalhado a folhagem do chão ao pe da árvore. As folhas alaranjadas voavam com o vento que o movimento da vassoura provocava. 

-Inu-Yasha? –Subindo na árvore. 

Nenhuma resposta. 

-Ei Inu-Yasha! 

Ele continuou varrendo. 

Com raiva de ter sido ignorada a garota pula da árvore para as folhas, fazendo as voar novamente, deixando Inu-Yasha com a cara no chão. Ele tinha acabado de arrumar aquelas folhas como tinha pedido a velha Kaede. 

-Sua burra! Por que fez isso? Você é idiota por acaso? Que pergunta claro que você é idiota para fazer isso com tudo que acabamos de varrer! 

Sem ouvir nada do que o meio-youkai a sua frente dizia gritou: 

-Senta! 

-AI! 

O jovem caiu fazendo mais folhas voarem. "Droga de mulher, porque ela fez isso? A gente ficou um tempão aqui varrendo! Mas ela esta tão feliz e fica boni.. Não, não fica bonita... Fica, não fica! Mas eu a...". 

Ele resmungou e fechou olhos. Concentrando-se em seu conflito interior. Kagome pousou sua mão na cabeça dele e sorriu. 

-Deixa de ser careta! Estamos caçando a jóia de quatro almas e o Naraki faz tempo... Se divertir, parar de ser anti-social, parar de lutar e gritar "Garras retalhadoras de alma" –Disse imitando a voz de Inu-Yasha - Faz bem algumas vezes. 

Ela parou de amaciar os fios de cabelo prateado dele e se sentou apoiando na árvore. Logo em seguida ele fez o mesmo. 

Por um tempo ficaram em silêncio apreciando a brisa, a paisagem laranja de cores que pareciam ter saído de uma aquarela. Os últimos pássaros indo embora, as ultimas folhas caírem. 

Inu-Yasha notou um brilho nos olhos de Kagome. Estava olhando para uma folha só. Ainda um pouco esverdeada, simples, mas com uma delicada beleza e brilho. 

-Ei Kagome –perguntou- O que tem aquela folha? –Disse apontando. 

A mulher ficou vermelha, respirou fundo e disse olhando ainda para a folha: 

-Bem minha mãe me dizia que quando eu era pequena que: "Se você gosta de alguém e o ama mais que tudo no mundo, mas não sabe o que ele sente por você deseje nos últimos dias de outono onde ainda há folhas nas árvores, pássaros ainda voam para o sul e deseje, deseje ficar com essa pessoa para uma única folha, e quando essa folha cair ficarão juntos, mas se esta for a ultima folha do vale ficarão juntos, pelo mais puro amor para sempre". 

Inu-Yasha ficou meio vermelho quando olhou na folha e pensou em Kagome. Os dois estavam corados. Ele odiando esses climas de romance olhou o horizonte vendo o sol se ir e um vento forte chegar fazendo chover folhas e sorriu. 

Se levantou e se postou na frente da jovem e falou: 

-Olhe Kagome! Esta chovendo! 

A garota estava de olhos fechados, simplesmente respondeu: 

-Ora Inu-Yasha... Estamos no outono, não chove no outono. 

-Não sua bobinha! Esta chovendo folhas! 

Ela abriu os olhos e viu, sim estava chovendo folhas! Era uma maravilhosa visão essa... Alegre com um sorriso bobo na face, olhos brilhando começou a dançar entre a chuva, rindo, rindo como se tudo fosse essa alegria. 

-Inu-Yasha, vem! –Disse a moça o chamando, sorrindo, sempre sorrindo, aquele sorriso, puro, terno e ingênuo, um sorriso de criança no natal, aquele brilho no olhar de paz e felicidade. 

E ele foi. Caminhou até ela devagar, mas ela o puxou pelos braços e o levou dançando e correndo com ela entre as árvores. Giraram. Caíram, iram, sorriram gritaram, gritos de felicidade e paz. Saltavam entre as árvores, Kagome empurrava Inu-Yasha para montes de folhas. 

-E!i –Ele falava divertido fingindo zanga com um sorriso maroto no rosto e a empurrava também, talvez Kagome estivesse certa. Esquecer um pouco as batalhas e se divertir, isso ajudava a relaxar, recarregar as energias. 

O vento cessou, todas as folhas estavam no chão, só restou uma entre as árvores, talvez... 

Os dois olharam para a bagunça que haviam feito junto com o vento. A velha Kaede e o monge, certamente exigiriam limpeza no dia seguinte e daria uma bela bronca nos dois, mas quem se importava? Eles estavam sorrindo, felizes e... bem felizes o que mais importa nessa vida senão a felicidade e o amor? 

Com passos lentos voltaram a árvore de cedo. Kagome olhou para ele e sorriu, sim, aquela folha ainda estava lá... Não seria agora que iria ficar com o seu amado, mas pelo menos iria ser para sempre... 

-Inu-Yasha, posso te chamar de Inu-Kun? 

-Hã? –Perguntou. 

-Eu perguntei se podia te chamar de Inu-kun... 

-Nã... –Mas parou vendo desapontamento se criando num olhar na garota que estava tão feliz- Pode, mas só quando estivermos sozinhos. Não quero aquele monge nem aquele filhote de raposa, muito menos a velha Kaede, a pulga e a vila sobendo que me chamam de Inu-kun. 

Ela sorriu. Estava esfriando, ela se enlaçou no braço dele e falou: 

-Vamos Inu-kun! Esta esfriando. 

-Sim... –Rspondeu um pouco corado, mas feliz e tranqüilo de sentir o perfume dela em suas narinas. 

Enquanto caminhavam rumo a vila, aquela ultima folha especial caia repousando no chão. 

FIM 

E ai o que acharam? Me escrevam hein^^, juliruiz@terra.com.br, E reviews pliss!!!! 

Bjs, Kiki-chan 


End file.
